An Inu Hakusho Christmas Carol
by rainofblood
Summary: Well i saw everyone makeing humor stories about poor hiei so decided to try it! BEFORE I START I NEED JOKES R&RWhen Naraku some how finds a way to the present, the inu gang has to follow him. but the yy gang gets there first.
1. The new Case

An Inu Hakusho Christmas Carol!

Myoko (rainofblood): so who wants to do the disclaims?

Yusuke: defiantly not me

HIEI: hn

Myoko: oh come on you guys you all are party poopers.

Kurama: well I guess I will do the honors.

Myoko: thank you Kurama, you know have I ever told you that you look great in blue!

Kurama: you told me ten seconds ago!

Myoko: sweat drops right

Hiei: hn…baka

Myoko: hey I wouldn't be talking I am not the one who's shirt rip's off every time I do the Dragon of the darkness Flame, anyway Kurama!

Kurama: right, Myoko or aka rainofblood does not own yyh or Charles Dickens production of a Christmas carol!

Myoko: Charles Dickens one of the best writers of all time just as good as Shakespeare.

A rose is a rose by any other name would still smell as sweet.

Kurama: I don't think that is how it goes and well let's get to the story!

Myoko: right the show must go on.

Act1: Tryouts!

……………………………………………………………………………….

Koenma continued to stamp his papers. Ever since he had got back his fathers favor he had done nothing but. Botan entered silently. She popped up behind Koenma secretly and quickly chirped "you called lord Koenma"! Koenma jumped and turned around.

K: Botan do you like scaring me or something.

B: well I find it rather enjoyable!

K: yes well would you mind listening to a new case!

B: a new case? But the group has long been with out a case, Yusuke even has a kid to raise.

K: yes well ever since he became spirit detective again and I need him to do my cases till I find a new one.

B: okay well I will deliver the message, I do want to see them all again.

K: well a man named Naraku from the feudal era of Japan has somehow returned. He is posing as a viscount in England. A country west of here. Anyway he is dangerous and we found out that he will be of audience at this year's production of a Christmas carol! They only way for our detective to watch him is by playing as characters in this years production. They are already signed up and they are do for their auditions Monday.

I know this is a very short chapter but ya well I couldn't write a lot and I wasn't in a funny mood. Next chapter will be longer I promise. NEXT: Botan here, telling the group wont be as easy as I thought it would. The group travels to England for their new case and with this joyous reunion there will be trouble and a lot of catching up. Don't miss the next Yu Yu Hakusho.

Myoko: now wasn't that easy.

Kurama: well it wasn't much and there are many ways you could of improved.

Myoko: blue is your color I swear. blushes well see you all next time!


	2. The Phyco tryout Lady and her partner in...

An Inu Hakusho Christmas Carol 

Second chapter: England and the humiliation of tryouts.

Botan walked into the theater. After telling the gang and seeing there unpleased faces she was sure they wouldn't show. She shuffled to the stage and signed in. So far no group. Just as she finished signing in she heard a voice ring out.

Keiko: Oh Botan it is you. It is so nice to see everyone here again.

Botan: yes were is everyone.

Keiko: well Hiei already tried out before anyone could see him and he is over there in the seats. Kurama just arrived and he already knows all his lines. He too is in the seats. The rest of the group is up there in the corner. Yukina is the last one and she is coming with Mukuro and Yomi.

B: What you can't be serious the demon lords of Makai are going to be here.

Yusuke: ya but they aren't being idiots and trying out! Why are we doing this again?

Keiko: because we need something to do and your still spirit detective and are needed here to find out this Naraku person.

Yusuke was just about to defend himself when a voice rang out through the theater. "May we have Urameshi's group backstage for your interviews. Thank you". The group looked up then they shuffled to the backstage all except Hiei who had already undergone the torture. Botan followed the silent group. (It gets funny after this)

(BACKSTAGE.)

The group sat down in the chairs and prop couches. A lady with Blonde hair with a nametag that read Rosette sat across from them. She wore a cross and looked awful close to a nun. She also carried a squirt gun and a stuffed plushy toy that looked like a small man. It had a long braid of black hair and wore odd clothing! On it was a nametag that read Chrono. Hiei made his way in. This would be interesting to see them get tortured by this insane woman.

As soon as Hiei entered the girl looked up and gave him an unwanted glare! She then smiled at the rest of the group and settled down.

Rosette: well I am pleased that the whole group Urameshi's is here! (Glares at Hiei)

Botan: yep that is us!

Keiko: Yusuke be polite and say hi!

Yusuke: make me nagger this place isn't were I want to be so lay off.

Keiko: Yusuke you better not talk that way to me around the kid, that hurt!

Yusuke: dose it look like I…

Keiko: sniffles

Rosette: well it doesn't matter um it is that you all are here. Now may we see Kurama I want to say on the stage?

Kurama: Koenma I thought you said you put me under my human name.

Koenma: **entered a few minutes earlier** , well I forgot how to spell it.

Kurama: S..U..I..C..H..I – M..I..N..A..M..I..N..O!

Koenma: sorry

Hiei: baka toddler.

Rosette: you again, you punk!

Hiei: oh look it is the baka nigen girl.

Rosette: don't call me nigen what ever that means.

ALL: sweat drop

Everyone watches as Rosette stands up grabbing the squirt gun and the Chrono doll. She begins to run around chasseing Hiei around the room squirting all over the place. Hiei of course dodging each attack without much effort. After a few minutes everyone is wet except Hiei. Hiei stops infront of the chair that belongs to Chrono and sits down aggravating Rosette.

Rosette: you stole Chrono's Chair. Chrono sick him!

Hiei: snicker like what can that doll do to me.

Rosette squirts Chrono at Hiei with a blast if water soaking Hiei to the bone. Hiei begins to steam and Kurama and Yusuke immediately stand up. Hiei began to untie his bandages on his right arm. Kurama and Yusuke lunge at him right before he says anything.

Hiei: oaf!

Kurama: Hiei calm down now

Yusuke: We all are dead

Yukina: Hiei-Chan please don't unleash the dragon of the….

Keiko and Botan slap hands on Yukina mouth and stop her from saying anything more.

Botan: oh Suichi just get on the stage.

Keiko: please.

Kurama: well Koenma I hope you have some chains and tape cuz we need to chain this little krumie down now.

Koenma: uhh me? Looks around nervous

Botan: don't worry I have some.

Hiei: **finally able to get his mouth above Yusuke's arm.** What did you call me Kurama? Yusuke get off of me you all are baka's! GET OFF! Chomp

Yusuke: Ouch the little punk bite me. I will teach you.

Keiko: Yusuke down boy.

Yusuke: I am not a dog.

Botan: they both need chaining.

: SIT!

The group looks around as a crash runs through the theater. Rosette stops bandaging Chrono. They walk outside to see a girl with black hair wearing a green school skirt and a matching school shirt. She had her finger raised and a man lay next to her on the ground. An other couple, one a monk and a girl in a kimono sat there sweat drops. There was also a kid with an oversized raincoat on and a cat with abnormal two tails. The man on the ground wore a red kimono and had a not so matching hat and sunglasses on. He wore no shoes and grumbled still on the ground.

The monk sat there before Kurama caught a the monk making a move on the girl next to him. The girl sat there blushing for a minute. The group looked up at the monks gesture and all began to back up slowly out of sight. They heard a huge slap and then sat down politely with out an other word. Hiei and Yusuke were roped to there chairs as Kuwabara entered from his triumphant return from the bathroom.

Kuwabaka..Cough I mean Kookaburra no that aint it either Kuwabara that's it: Hey narrator I heard that. Don't think I will go easy on you for that. Kurama: Kuwabara not now the story!

Kuwabara: right! Oh Yukina my sweet love I have returned to your shining smile.

Hiei: groan HN

Kurama: calm down

Rosette: okay now that Chrono is back to his state we will start with Suichi Minamino.

Kurama: that's me.

Well that is it wait till next time….

Kurama: well I am looking forward to it.

Myoko aka Rain of blood: drool

Kurama: miss Myoko are you okay?

Yusuke: Wake her up she has writing to do!

Hiei: HN

Kuwabara: ya she has to right about me beating up Hiei

Hiei: in your dreams

Myoko: well till next time bye bye!

Next chapter is Tryouts from Hell.


	3. Tryouts From Hell!

An Inu Hakusho Christmas Carol!

Tryouts from hell!

Myoko (rainofblood): snore

Kurama: miss Myoko if you will wake up. You have a duty in presenting us with your work!

Hiei: the baka

Kurama: now Hiei she is tired and has worked hard guess we will start without her!

Kuwabara: Can I draw a face on her?

Yusuke: No she will put you and me in bad situations you know that!

Kuwabara: have a heart, it would be funny

Kurama: Well miss Myoko, if you don't mind! Takes folder of papers and opens folder. Huh? Sweat drop

Yusuke; what is it this time?

Kuwabara: Kurama what is it? Takes folder huh? Oh well I guess she likes you a lot!

Folder is handed to Yusuke and he laughs at the countless creative spellings of Suichi and Kurama!

Kurama: well it says here that miss Myoko does not own yu yu hakusho or Christmas carol or Inu Yasha so if you have complaints then shove it…if you have any requests leave them in a review. She needs jokes.

Yusuke: oh that's right she sucks!

Kuwabara: lets Start!

(BACKSTAGE: TRYOUTS FROM HELL!)

Kuwabara: Yukina my love I have returned to your shining smile!

Hiei: Hn this is no time for your love confessions. Lets see if you'll even make it through the tryouts.

Kurama: Yes Rosette I believe you were asking me to tryout.

Rosette: yes indeed now if you would step on the stage!

Kurama walks calmly to the stage. He takes out a few notes then shoves them back into his pocket with out a thought. Then stiffens and waits for a command!

Hiei: hn

Rosette: shut up shrimp, okay now you are Suichi Minamino, and it say here you are trying out for… Marley… no that is not it umm who?

Kurama: well I was trying out for the part of Marley but I have deiced for bob Crachett I believe…

Rosette: All right then can you read his lines as if it were your part.

Kurama began to read aloud from a seat in the corner. Finally after finished he stood up and walked of the stage with a stund crowd!

Hiei: hn

Botan: Yes, go Kurama oops I mean Suichi that's it go Suichi!

Yukina: you were great Suichi really

Kuwabara Yusuke: wow how the hell can he remember those lines so damn fast!

Hiei: cause he is not a dimwit.

Genkai: that is my line!

(Myoko: Genkai you don't come in till later!)

(Genkai: ya ya whatever.

Hiei: Ha and finally the old hag obeys someone.

Myoko and Genkai in unison: HIEI GRRRR!

Kurama: I see you are up!)

Rosette clapped her hands and smiled.

Rosette: You get the part. Now I only wish all my tryouts were this easy.

Kurama: I am flattered. Koenma I believe my work is done so may I take my leave back to the hotel. I would not wish to distract my teammates.

Koenma: Sure here is your room key.

Koenma tossed a small silver key with a piece of tape on the end that said room 42. Kurama sighed and wished his friends good luck then left passing on his way out the weird group who now he had discovered (because he is soooo smart) they too were from feudal Japan. The demon with dog-ears glared at Kurama then turned back to a poor little Kitsune in the oversize raincoat. "_He must be a half demon" _Kurama thought. He finally exited the door and walked down the street. Luckily the hotel was only a few blocks off so it wouldn't take him long to arrive.

It was also hard to believe that Kurama had to stay on this continent for 2 months. He sighed again then finally reached the hotel door. The hotel read Somerset Hotel.

(This is a real hotel but there is no theater for miles that is just for the story. Yes I have stayed in this hotel and it is quite nice)

Kurama walked in and turned a sharp left after entering a next set of glass doors. He turned to see his room with all his stuff in it. That sent! Kurama looked in the room across the hall that belonged to the group he had seen in the theater. "Oh dear this is going to be a long two months…." Kurama opened his door with a huff then began to unpack his clothing. It was weird… it had been three years since he had shared a room with the other three. Everyone else had their own room but he knew they would still come over and do something.

Kurama enjoyed the sleep over but Yusuke and Keiko were a couple now and he hated to thing he had to see them cuddling all night when he was still left single. Especially after Mya…(poor Kurama..tears) He stiffened and forced a smile on his face. Then walked over to his suitcase and began to unpack his belongings. It was no use thinking about her again and he thought it good he was on an other case. He finally set the last perfect outfit perfectly in the drawer. He then lay down and began slumber.

A few hours later he heard a very hyper group coming from down the street. He sighed as Hiei flew in the window and set himself down. Kurama about fell out of his seat when Yusuke barged in the door by knocking it down.

Yusuke: hey Kurama you missed the rest of the tryouts from hell

Kurama: sorry, do tell me what happened after you fix the door!

Hiei: HN

Kuwabara: (he was holding Yukina in his arms) Yukina has agreed to marry me!

Yukina: Kazuma I said nothing of the sort

Hiei: besides why would she marry a thug like you?

Botan: Kazuma I know you love Yukina but lay off the poor girl. She traveled a long way to tryout without even being asked. She needs rest.

Yusuke: oh that's right Botan didn't you say the demon lords are come'n

Botan: no Koenma did but if he spoke the truth were could they be?

Koenma entered the door shortly after with two cloaked people. Mukuro and Yomi took off the cloak and began laughing stupidly. They were obviously drunk. Kurama squirmed a little. Kuwabara stared in aw. Yusuke stood there holding Keiko like a love struck yearling. Hiei seeked refuge from his old master under the bed. Embracing his sword tightly. Koenma placed a hand on Mukuro's shoulder and took and other sip from a French wine glass. Yomi sat next to Kurama and punched him in the shoulder. Making Kurama stiffer and a little more irritated. Finally the confusion was broken when a young clerk stepped in.

Clerk: Excuse me; we would like it if you kept the alcohol drinks in the cellar room. And please no more than four to a room. If you want I could show you to your rooms and help you unpack. Smiles

Kurama: yes I believe these three points to Mukuro, Koenma, and Yomi go in room next door. I also believe that these young ladies are on the other side.

Clerk: okay then I will have them ready for you in a second. If you ladies will follow me!

Kurama stared as everyone exited the room save poor Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Kurama kicked Hiei and Hiei sped from under the bed to the windowsill so no one would know of his hiding place when Mukuro is around.

Kurama: well I unpacked all your stuff in my boredom but Yusuke no more breaking down doors and I expect you to fix it! Hiei you get the choice of beds first.

Hiei: I am honored really, but I think this windowsill will do quite nicely!

Yusuke: I Say Kuwabara get the cot and Kurama and I get the beds. Hiei will take the chair.

Kurama: agreed

Kuwabara: why me?

Kurama: because you are the tallest and the cot is the longest.

Kuwabara: what ever.

After a few hours of settling in Yusuke had began his story about the tryouts that Kurama missed.

Yusuke: well you left then it was my turn! That rosette watched me like a hawk then she gave me a glare when I was done. She wrote something then said Kuwabara and Botan go at once. So they did and she clapped for them both! Then she had a fit when she said we were past the time limit and she began to talk to that doll again! She calls it Chrono. After a while we were all thrown out so Yukina could tryout in piece. We have to return to the theater tomorrow.

Kuwabara: you forgot about the monk part

Yusuke: I didn't forget I just didn't want to remember!

Kurama: What happened?

Yusuke. This weird guy in a monk outfit from like a hundred years ago went up to Botan and Keiko and Yukina and began to flirt with them. He finally asked Yukina to bear his children and Kuwabara threatened him and this other girl with a boomeranged hit the monk over the head. Then a half demon named Inu Yasha was it oh ya Inu Yasha.

Kuwabara: that is a whole different story!

And that is the end for now! Next Chapter is Tomorrow Tomorrow!

See ya:

Kurama: well Hiei refuses to come out from under the bed!

Myoko: I got the bubble gum! And sweat snow!


	4. Taddaaaaa drm role plz

**An Inu Hakusho Christmas Carol!**

Fourth chapter: tomorrow tomorrow!

Myoko (aka rainofblood): okay here it is! Hands folder to Hiei

Hiei: why me?

Kurama: here I will take that!

Myoko: awww I wanted Hiei to see his part n the production

Hiei: give me that! Grabs folder and eyes go very wide

(The next day and the cast list!)

p.s. I don't own Chrono crusade, a Christmas carol, yu yu Hakusho, or Inu Yasha or what ever anime might com into this play!

Rosette walked on stage. Many people sitting in the crowd were anxious. Some tapping their foot others tapping their fingers against the armchairs. An eerie presence played itself around the theater but was soon interrupted by loudspeaker.

Rosette: eh hm! Your attention please! As you all know Chrono and I watched every single person try out no matter how dull or stupid or inaccurate it was. But there were a select few who actually did a good job. And now the moment you all have been waiting for. Your roles.

Hiei smiled, as he knew he would probably not get in and they're for able to sit on the sidelines and sleep or hunt random demons for pleasure. No, that wasn't the case!

Rosette: for Bob Crattchet we have Suichi Minamino. Mr. Crattchet is miss Botan.

Jacob Marley will be played by..Uh…Inu Tasha…no Inu Yasha!

The dog demon scowled. Kagome flashed him a death look and he sat still.

Rosette: Yusuke, Keiko, and Yukina will play the children! Shippo will play Tim Crattchet.

The little fox demon leapt for joy.

Rosette: Kuwabara will be playing scrooges nephew and Miss Sango will be sally! The Ghost of Christmas present is to be Miroku and the Ghost of Christmas past will be Koenma!

Miroku frowns and Kuwabara smiled happily even though Kurama got Yukina he got a good part. Everyone else shifted in there seats as the finally two roles were to be called.

Rosette: the Ghost of Christmas future will be…kilala!

Sango's face went from happy to confused. Kilala got a role? Inu Yasha and Shippo giggled and kagome smacked Inu Yasha. During the tryouts kilala had walked on stage and sat there pointing at random objects. So she had been counted.

Rosette: And last but certainly not least the role of Scrooge Will be Played by none other then…. drum role please

The crowd was silent all waiting for who it would be all except Hiei who sat in the box sleeping. Each one fidgeting who would it be!

Rosette: under much consideration and failure to choose someone to fit the part we decided to put the next best thing in his place. Give a round of applause for Mr. Hiei Jaganshi.

A spotlight flashed on the sleeping Hiei who jolted up right and scowled. His face went for annoyed to bitter.

Hiei: I am playing the main role. I AM PLAYING THE MAIN ROLE. HOW COULD I BE PLAYING THE MAIN ROLE?

Rosette: we will gladly give it to someone else if you don't want it!

Kurama and Yusuke jolted up right. Kurama racing to cover Hiei's mouth while Yusuke Tripped over the laughing heaps of Kuwabara and Koenma! Kurama slapped a hand on his mouth and glared at him

Kurama: no he will take the part…

(Back at the hotel. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara)

Kurama: so Hiei you will have to be up to the task! It is our mission we have to comply.

Hiei: spare me fox I have had this lecture twice today!

Yusuke: So Hiei as Scrooge that's like he doesn't even need to act at all!

Kurama: Yusuke you're not helping!

Hiei: hold your tongue you twit!

Kuwabara: Hiei…Scrooge…

Kuwabara ran of to go hide in the rest room while he laughed again and Yusuke went out in the hall to try and peak on the girls practice session witch had been failed attempt the last ten times. Kurama went to read in the small lounge and Hiei sat scowling on the windowsill!

(An other hotel: Inu gang)

Inu: THIS IS STUPID! FIRST YOU TELL ME TO COME TO YOU TIME CUS YOU SAW NARAKU HERE THEN HE GOES TO THIS COUNTRY WERE THE AIR SMELLS WERID I HAVE TO WERE SHOES GLASSES AND A HAT AND THEN WEAR WERD CLOTHING LIKE YOU DO. OH AND THEN YOU DECIDE WELL LETS PULL THE OTHER THREE TOO SO NOW WE ALL ARE OUT HERE AND ALL ACTING IN A PLAY TO GET TO NARAKU!

Miroku: it would be in the best interest if you calm down. Learn your lines then play them while searching out Naraku in the theater we know he's there.

Sango: ya kilala and I sensed him and kagome sensed jewel shards.

All three glanced at the sleeping kagome who had already memorized her lines and gone to bed an hour later. Kilala lying besides her purring away. Shippo slept in an armchair snoring a little bit. Inu Yasha scoffed then found his spot against the wall and closed his own eyes.

Inu Yasha: this is insane and I wont have anything to do with it.

Sango: I'm sure you wont…giggles softly to self

Both Miroku and Sango laughed then both went their ways to bed. Tomorrow was the first day of practice and they wouldn't want to miss it.

Ya finally. Sorry everyone that it took so long. But I decided to skip the practice cause nothing happens but head straight to the play itself. I hope you like this chapter I wrote it two in the morning. Sorry for the wait and again hope you like it. Il writes the next one faster and longer.


End file.
